Friday Night
by pennylane87
Summary: It's friday night and the Xavier's beloved pupils decided to go to a trendy club, but mutants aren't always welcomed. Songfic to "Friday Night" by Lily Allen. Please R
1. Prologue

**Hi there!!! Here's my new fic, it's kind of a Lily Allen songfic. I'm not done with **_**'Truth or Dare'**_** just leave it for a while as I put in order my ideas, I'm back in school so it's kind of harder but I promise I'll try to update it soon. So in the meantime I hope you like this one. So please R&R**

**Take care :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men nor Lily Allen song, just like both a lot!**

**XXXXX**

**Prologue**

Professor Charles Xavier was sit at his desk when Logan and Ororo Munroe entered his office; he was so grateful at them for all the things they've done for the Institute, he knew that without their help he had never made it, not by himself.

His big and once empty mansion was full of life again, a 'special life', its inhabitants were his beloved students, mutants raised with one mission, to promote a peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants, to protect the society and to fight for the mutants rights. Ororo took a seat next Xavier and Logan shut the door.

"Agh teenagers" Logan groaned "Jesus Chuck, do you thought about this when you decided to found a school?"

The professor smiled "And you Logan, thought about it when I offered you to be a teacher?"

"Come on Logan you were a teenager once, I'm sure some of this kids even reminded you your own youth"

"Don't be so sure 'Ro, despite the fact I kind of have a vague memory of my past, I'm sure I wasn't as loud as kids are today"

"It's Friday Night Logan give them a chance" she grabbed tenderly one of Logan's arms.

"Anyway, Ororo, Logan, I want to thank you for your support, without you the _'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'_ might be only one man's dream"

"I'm sure I'm talking for the two of us when I say we're the ones to be grateful Charles. This isn't just a school for youngsters, Logan and I learn new things day by day, some of those concerning ourselves"

"She's right Chuck, this isn't just an Institute is my home, and a home for all this kids"

"So do you think my dream is beginning to materialize?"

"Just take a look around Chuck, I mean even Magneto's kids are here"

By talking about his materializing dream, the Professor meant the way the Institute has grown. In the past months new students joined the school and as a result new X-men joined the team, some of them former Acolytes like Piotr Rasputin, Remy LeBeau and St. John Allerdyce; and Magneto's own children Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

_**XXXXX**_


	2. Friday Night

**The Rec Room**

Jean and Scott went on a dinner and movies night, the younger students ordered some pizza and were playing Wii, and for the rest the choice wasn't already decided just as every Friday. The girls where arguing trying to decide what was the best idea for the night, Kitty and Amara wanted the trendiest club in Bayville, but Rogue and Wanda preferred a little bar, Tabitha didn't really care she just wanted to get out of the Institute. The boys didn't actually give their opinions, as the girls never listened, so they were having a game of pool, waiting for the final plan; but after an hour and a half John decided to spoke his mind.

"So sheilas enough I'm bored, why don't we do both? A pub first and then a club, so everybody could be happy?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded

"It might work out" Wanda said

"Like ok, it's fine by me" Kitty stood up from the couch

"Finally, Kit and the Witch agreed" Tabitha sighed "Jeez it was about time, I'm dying to leave this place" she took a quick glare at Pietro by the pool table and added in a whisper so only the girls heard "and made my move with that sexy brother of you Wan… God he's so damn hot, face it girl we could make a nice couple" and laughing loudly she left the room.

_**XXXXX**_

A couple of hours later the gang arrived the club, it was the newest and trendiest club in Bayville, located near the docks it has several bars, a big dance floor and a terrace in the open air. The place was full and a crowd was standing outside waiting for their turn to enter the place.

_**Friday night last orders at the pub  
**__**Get in the car and drive to the club  
**__**There's a massive crowd outside so we get into the queue  
**__**It's quarter past eleven now, we won't get in 'til quarter to **_

Rogue looked at Wanda, unlike Kitty or Amara, she felt that they didn't fit in and was almost sure that Wanda was thinking the same thing. Besides being a mutant wasn't the favorite thing in this kind of places, Rogue sighed, her hair, Remy's eyes and John's suspicious Zippo could be a little problem. But they've made an agreement and Kitty did her best at the pub, even having a beer and relaxing herself, _'so ah'm goin' to do the same'_ she thought, besides nobody else –except for Wanda– seems to be uncomfortable about the place.

_**It's quarter to and we get to the front  
**__**Girl on the guestlist dressed like a.. **_

After waiting for a while they finally reached the front, a big man in a black tux was stood at the door and by his side was a gorgeous blonde girl who stared at them, with a little forced smile she welcomed Kitty, Amara, Tabitha, Pietro, Kurt and Piotr, but then looked back at Rogue, Wanda, John and Remy and her face changed.

"So guys I'm not sure you can get in"

"And why not?" Wanda asked, she was clearly upset

"Well besides you and your girl friend have this awkward Goth look, your redheaded friend is playing with a Zippo and… " she pointed at Gambit "I prefer not to talk about the other guy's eyes"

"That "guy" is mah boyfriend and ah don't like the way yah are talkin' to us girl" Rogue looked defiantly at the hostess

"Rogue save it, we can go to other place" Wanda tried to relax her friend

"No, weh don't, look miss our friends are already there so could yah just let us come in"

"I think you should listen to your friend southerner"

"Ok that's it" Rogue took of one of her gloves

"Rogue please are you nuts" John stopped her "you don't want to make a scene"

"What are those gloves about anyway" the blonde girl laughed "You know what I'm having second thoughts you can come in, but" she looked at Rogue and then back at the big guy in tux "check her out would you"

Rogue was about to punched her but Remy stopped her

"Calm down _chère_, it's not worth de trouble" Remy whispered.

"Remy is right Rogue, Kitty and the rest are already inside, so let's just don't pay attention to this silly girl" Wanda added

"Ok" Rogue sighed and did what the blonde girl told, the big guy asked for her purse, and then to increased her anger he asked to take off her shoes and gloves. Rogue shot the blonde with a furious look and obeyed.

_**She asked security to check inside my shoes  
**__**You can play this game with me but you know you're gonna lose **_

Once inside they look for Kitty and the others, Rogue was complaining about the place and the people. Remy was holding her trying to calm her down, he knew that behind her anger she was a little sad, he'd never understand why Rogue uses to feel jealous of other girls; God she was gorgeous, great body, beautiful eyes, and although he used to tell her she was the most beautiful girl in the world she still felt a little outcast. She used to see Jean or Kitty, the way they dressed, and part of her wished to be like that, but with her powers and her childhood issues at some point of her life she started to dress the way she used to.

_**Look me up and down  
**__**I don't make a sound **_

Rogue felt all the glances at her, that's why she dislikes this kind of places, it wasn't just the mutant thing it was they way she looked. _'All this pretty girl with so little clothes on'_ Rogue thought _'and here ah'm with this stupid long gloves as ah'm at the Opera… well at least ah can use tanktops in public now'_ Rogue was making great progress controlling her powers, most of her body was finally at her command, but now and then her hands were as deadly as always, specially if she was upset or sad, the Professor told her that loosing the control in her touch was linked to drastic mood swings. _'Just as today'_ she thought, but then she shook her head and held tighter to Remy, she was so grateful to have him, _'ah don't want to make any stupid thing tonight ah just want to have a good time with mah friends and mah guy… but if ah can't help it, well sorry, ah could be poisonous as always' _

_**There's a lesson that I want you to learn  
**__**That's if you're gonna play with fire, then you're gonna get burned **_

Then Wanda saw their friends, Kurt and Amara were sat at a table, so they joined them.

"Piotr and Kitty vhent to the bar and Tab is at the dance floor vhith your brother"

"That crazy sheila, she's determined to get him, doesn't she" John said to her girlfriend, Wanda just sighed, her brother has always been a womanizer.

"So LeBeau, I think Pietro is stealing you the 'ladies man' title" John smiled and looked at Remy

"Remy didn't really cares, he's got the only _fille_ he cares about" he kissed Rogue's shoulder and she shivered, she loved the way his lips felt in her bare skin.

Piotr and Kitty came back and sat down

"Like what was all that incident about Rogue?"

"Save it _chaton_, ya don't want to ask 'bout it, specially not to Rogue"

"Like ok, sorry we didn't bring you guys anything to drink"

"Don't worry weh could get some, Wan wanna come with meh?"

"_Mais chère_, Remy is a gentleman, _moi_ and John could bring ya and Wanda whatever ya want to drink"

"Ah'm not sure sugah, ah don't like the way all the bartenders look at yah"

"Like Rogue the bartender is a guy"

"Knowing that Remy has to be the one to get the drinks, doesn't want some bartender try to steal his _fille_"

Saying that he gave Rogue a quick kiss and along with John walked towards the bar leaving Wanda and Rogue at the table with Kitty, Piotr, Amara and Kurt.

_**XXXXX**_

A couple of hours later they were drinking and chatting, the place was awesome and had great music. Rogue's started to feel a lot better, she was having a good time, she loved to hang out in group and obviously she loved even more being with Remy, in fact she discovered he was a great dancer. There was just something bothering her and she told Wanda about it.

"Hey Wan, ah'm just being paranoic or that girl at the corner is shamelessly flirting with Remy?" Wanda turned her head looking for the girl.

"No way, I don't think so"

"But Wan, look at her, she's challenging meh with her glare!"

"Come on Rogue"

"Look at her, ah think she's after mah boyfriend"

"Yeah right" Wanda laughed "maybe you'd too many vodkas girl, I mean yes Gambit is kind of good looking but not that much; none girl is gonna steal him from you" she laughed again and again looking at her little drunk friend "besides Rogue he loves you more than anything in the world, don't wonder why, you're the best thing that ever happen to him"

Hearing Wanda saying that made her smile, yes he loved her, just as much as she loves him and she might be the best thing that ever happen to him, but she was sure he was the same to her. She came closer to him and leaned her head in his chest as he embraced her; Remy kissed her forehead gently and continued chatting with John and Piotr.

Still in Remy's arms Rogue looked back at the girl at the corner, she wasn't drunk well maybe a little but she wasn't paranoic, that girl was staring at Remy.

_**Don't try to test me 'cause you'll get a reaction  
**__**Another drink and I'm ready for action  
**__**I don't know who you think you are  
**__**But makin' people scared won't get you very far **_

After a while Tabitha and Pietro finally appeared, they just said to the rest that they've been dancing; he sat with the guys, while the girls went to the bathroom. In her way back they decided to stop by the bar and bought a couple of drinks, they passed along girls and boys dancing, holding and kissing.

"Gawd this place is full" Rogue complained

"Like totally we can't even walk towards the bar" Kitty was being pushed "maybe I could just like phase trough all this people, but like I don't think so, look" she pointed a girl who was lost in her own dance "Like how disgusting, I have two words Victoria's Secret". The girls laughed and keep walking towards the bar.

"Let's just get the drinks so we can go back to our table" Wanda said

_**In the club, make our way to the bar  
**__**Good dancin' love but you should've worn a bra  
**__**Guy on the mic and he's makin' too much noise  
**__**There's this girls in the corner want attention from the boys **_

Finally they reached the bar, in her way they passed a group of loudly girls who were dancing and flirting with some guys but none of the X-girls paid attention. Then when they're ready to ask for her drinks when a female voice behind Rogue caught their attention.

_**I see these girls and they're shoutin' through the crowd  
**__**Don't understand why they're being really loud **_

"So look what we've here" a female voice said, the X-girls turned just to face a group of girls one was the blonde from the corner table that was staring at Remy before.

"You girls seem weird, you aren't some freaky mutants are you?" one of the blonde girl's friends added staring at the X-girls

"No, I don't think so, they seem pretty ordinary to me" another of the girls added "I mean they're not even pretty, well except for this two gothic girl, I mean like what a hideous fashion crime"

"And I wonder" the blonde girl faced Rogue "how a girl like you is with a guy like him" she turned towards the way their table was "I mean what the hell he sees in you?"

_**Make their way over to me and try to push me out the way  
**__**I push her back, she looks at me and says "What ya tryin' to say?"**_

'So Rogue was right, she was staring at Gambit' Wanda thought

"You better watch your mouth girl" Tabitha quickly faced up to the girl "the girl here" she pointed at Rogue "is one of my best friends and you don't want to make me mad"

"Make any of us mad" Wanda added

"Yeah right, and what are you going to do, hit me or something? Although you seem to be like members of some warrior gang or something; maybe you even have some kind of deadly weapon underneath those silly long gloves" the blonde girl and her friends laughed.

_**Look me up and down  
**__**I don't make a sound **_

"Yah can bet on it" Rogue started to take off on of her gloves

"Oh look I'm shivering"

"Bet again sugah"

"A southerner, how cute, get back to your pond rat, and don't worry I can totally take care of that hot guy of you"

"That's it ah have enough of yah, ah'm goin' to make yah wish yah've never mess with meh. Ah'm goin' to kick your ass"

_**There's a lesson that I want you to learn  
**__**That's if you're gonna play with fire, then you're gonna get burned **_

Rogue started to fight the girl, at first there were just some pushes and hair pulls, but then some tiny explosive balls rolled trough the floor, Tabitha couldn't help it.

'_God I think this is like going to far'_ Kitty said to herself _'I better get the boys'_ and then disappeared into the crowd trying to reach their table, as she walked away a voice shouted _'Hey cat fight'_ and everybody turned to watch the show.

_**Don't try to test me 'cause you'll get a reaction  
**__**Another drink and I'm ready for action  
**__**I don't know who you think you are  
**__**But makin' people scared won't get you very far **_

"Hey Kit what's up where you leave your friends" Pietro asked

"It's something wrong Katya"

"Like totally! God Piotr you have to come with me, all of you!"

"What? What is it, where is Wanda?" John grabbed Kitty by her left arm

"She's like over there having this fight because of Rogue" Remy looked at Kitty

"Rogue? _Mon dieu_, did anything happen to her, where is she _petite_?"

Kitty took a deep breath and explained herself almost shouting

"Like hurry, Tab's already used her powers and I'm afraid Wanda or Rogue might use them too" the boys left the table and followed Kitty.

They walked trough the crowd Remy grabbed Rogue and Pietro took Tabitha in his arms, John hesitated a little he was kind of excited by the way he's just found Wanda _'what a sexy fight'_ he thought, but then Piotr asked him to stop her. Security has also reached the place. The blonde and her friends were screaming and blaming the X-girls.

"Those freaks, is all their fault, just look at them they are some of those dangerous mutants they talked about on tv"

"We were just dancing when they attacked us"

"Get out! Get out!" some people at the crowd began to shout, "Get out! Get out"

"Let's just go" Remy said to the X-gang

"But Remy it wasn't like that, ah mean that bitch…"

"It's ok _chère_, Remy's sure you weren't de ones who attacked them, but who will believe us mutants" he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and walked towards the exit, followed by Kurt, John, Wanda, Piotr, Kitty, Pietro, Tabitha and Amara. Once they were outside Rogue apologized to the group, especially Kitty.

"Look guys, ah'm sorry ah didn't mean to… ah just couldn't help it, ah ruined it" she looked back at Kitty "ah'm so sorry Kit ah know how much yah like this place"

"Don't Rogue, I mean it was also my fault, and Wanda's" Tabitha said

"It was nobody's fault, those girls where a pain in de ass" Wanda added "I mean sorry Kit we know you liked the place, but we didn't deserve to be treated like this just because our powers"

"Like you're totally right Wanda, next time we should stay at home… besides this club is like so yesterday" the girls laughed.

_**XXXX**_


	3. Epilogue

**Remy's Room**

Back at the mansion, Rogue and Remy were cuddling in his bed, she has just explained him why was all the fighting about and he smirked.

"Remy's glad to see how much his _chère_ cares 'bout him"

"Well Remy it wasn't just because of yah, it was her anti mutant attitude"

"Right, ya were so jealous _chère_, and ya can't deny it"

"Ok, maybe just a little"

"Or a lot" he grabbed her by her waist and face her "ya don't have t' worry 'bout that _chère_, this Cajun is all yours, _pour toujours_"

"Ah don't know if ah should be glad or scared"

"Remy thinks ya should be grateful _chère_, just as he's for having ya" he kissed her lips

"Ah'm sugah" she caressed his cheek with her gloved hand

"What 'bout we work on that power controlling therapy of ya?" he gave her a luxurious look "Ya know how helpful Remy can be" Rogue laughed

"What am ah goin' to do with yah Remy LeBeau?"

"I have a list but left it in my other pants"

They began to kiss and their embrace became more passionate, in a few minutes Remy's jeans and t-shirt were laying on the floor besides Rogue's jeans and tanktop, she began to take her gloves off but Remy stopped her.

"_Non chère_, I like those"

"So the thief has a fetish?"

"With ya anything can be a fetish _mon amour_" Rogue smiled and after pulled him closer to her she gave him a passionate kiss.

"_Je t'aime mon chèrie_"

"Ah love yah too Remy, with all mah heart"

Short after she learned to control her powers she moved into Remy's bedroom; to wake up every morning lying beside the man she loved was Rogue's favorite part of the day.

It was 9:00 o'clock, she leaned over him and kissed him softly.

"Good mornin' sugah" she whispered in his ear and walked towards the bathroom.

"Mind if I join ya _chère_?" Remy asked still drowsy

"Get back to sleep Remy, yah surely deserve it after last night"

"Thinking 'bout last night is what makes _moi_ want to join ya _mon amour_" he left the bed and went right after her, grabbing her in his arms and closing the bathroom door behind them.

_**XXXXX**_

"_**What am I going to do with you Remy LeBeau?"  
**_"_**I have a list, but I left it in my other pants"  
**__**Quote from Astonishing X-men # 1**_

_**So I hope you like it. At the end I added a few things to the original so it turned out to be longer than I made it first. Please R&R!! As always grammar or other corrections are gladly welcomed**_

_**Take care  
pennylane87**_


End file.
